KoolAid: Fruit Twist?
by M-T
Summary: Part two. And so be it that KoolAid continues chaos in this thing he calls life. With new neighbors, friends, enemies, and siblings, what type of doom lies buried for the future?


Disclaimer: I do not own Animal-Crossing. I apologize to those who wanted a part two so much sooner and also for the new format. I found the old one difficult for even I to comprehend anymore. I don't know if this new story would be any better than the old one or as entertaining. Hopefully so, and so… enjoy.

* * *

You know the feeling of when morning comes to mess up your day again when the clock in your body is finally saying to awaken and yet you lie there. There's something to be said about a bed that refuses to let its comfort let its hold upon one lessen at any point and so there you are, half awake and the other asleep. It's not a very pleasurable situation just laying but its got its good points, like letting yourself control the climax of your dreams by running in an open field and slowly being elevated in the grandeur of the winds breath underneath your body as you steadily soar over the backsides of the clouds. You can close your eyes and fall forever as air passes by the mass one calls him self but then of course…

…About five minutes ago you realize someone has secretly penetrated your household, crept into bed next to you as their side of the bed inclines and that person is just sitting there getting adjusted to the fluffiness of the mattress. It hits you that only one somebody can do that to begin with and to top it all off it's only like eight o' clock, it was none other than 1stAid. Great.

Kool-Aid rolls over and pushes his brother off the bed then snuggles himself back in under the weight of his quilt.

"I've told you to stay off my bed and out of my house. Your schedule is getting very old very fast." He says simply getting bored of the idea trying to fall back to sleep. "Get out."

"Aw! But your bed is so comfy!" 1stAid plops his upper-half back on the bed, flashing his stupid smile in the process as usual. "You remodeled… again. You're so pathetic, having a snowman theme and not having all the furniture. Ha, ha, ha!"

"I'm pathetic? You're the one who sounds like a freaking retard laughing like that… and… get off my bed!"

"Fine. I'll just go down stairs and play all your video games." 1stAid smirked and slowly went down stairs. Kool-Aid turned over in his bed and removed the quilt. He knew his brother would either break or take them. Getting up he rubbed his eyes and left his bed a mess and headed down stairs as well. 1stAid just sat in front of one of the games like the mindless zombie he was and Kool-Aid laughed to himself when the front door knocked. Being next to the door and all he opened it and speaking of a zombie like character stood Cobb, the green pig with the scary lifeless eyes or goggles… whatever. Ever notice how pigs seem to be Kool-Aid's closest friends?

"Hey-a, Kool-Aid. Wow, you're actually awake, dork. I thought your brother would try to scare me off again today. I was planning my revenge!" Mentioning the lifeless thing he even looked more so when he said that and also like killer or something.

"Cool."

"So… what are you thinkin' of doing today, dork?"

"Yaaawwwuuuuuuumm… uh… let's see." Kool-Aid stood and thought for a while and blinked a couple of times. "Oh, I need to get a new journ… calendar. I'll probably be heading over to the store later."

"Ok, cool. I've been planning my revenge on Nook as well! Mwa ha ha ha ha! …dork."

"Ooookaaayyy then. Good luck with that." Kool-Aid closed the door on Cobb and began to head upstairs when Cobb came in. "Damn, I need a new lock as well."

"Not necessary, good old pal. Your brother made a copy of your home keys and I made a copy of his keys, dork."

"The more reason to get a new lock." He mumbled and continued to go upstairs. "Oh, and 1stAid is over there… playing something or other. I don't know. Now would be a good time to get him."

Cobb looked over to where 1stAid was at but instead followed Kool-Aid up to his room to see him lay down on his bed underneath the sheets.

"Hey, man. It's time to get up and enjoy the day, dork!" Cobb pulled of the quilt to which Kool-Aid then threw back over on himself.

"No. Go away."

"Come on. You can't stay in bed all day, dork."

"I don't plan to. I need to go to the store, remember? Then I'll go back to bed."

"You can't just stay here and rot under there, dork."

"Watch me."

Cobb sat down on the other side of the bed. "Wow, comfy… Anyway. Are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday, dork?"

"What of it?"

Cobb rolled his eyes, if he could at all that is. "I know what you need, man. A girlfriend, dork!"

"Yeah right."

"No, really, dork!" Cobb got a hold of Kool-Aid's shirt and tugged on it. "Come on! That's what we could do today, dork. Hit on the babes and chicks out there, dork!"

"Knock it off. I got B.C. That's probably all the action I need right now."

"What's that supposed to mean, dork?"

"Oh wait. You wouldn't know. Forget it." Kool-Aid sank deeper into the quilt and made himself more comfortable. "Besides, I'm not good at that stuff anyway."

Cobb got up on the bed and looked for an arm he could yank out. "Katrina is supposed to be here today and I hear she's got a love potion or something so we could go over to there first, dork. Where are you?" He searched even more.

Kool-Aid purposely kept avoid Cobb hoping he would give up, defeat looked imminent. "You mean the fortune teller? I've told you I don't believe in that junk."

"Well I don't either but we could see if somethin' happens, dork. It'll be fun!"

"Man, you don't give up!"

"Nope, dork."

"Fine!" Seeing as there was no alternative Kool-Aid jumped on Cobb. "Wrestle-mania! Raaa!"

1stAid walked on up after a couple of minutes of hearing noises and saw his brother pinned under Cobb on the bed.

"I was going to tell you that one of your games broke but I see you are busy so I'll be taking the rest of them to sell them and buy myself a new game version of the one that I… that broke." 1stAid began to turn to go.

"We're were wrestling and no your not!"

"Yeah right." 1stAid smirked. "Well in that case!" He ran and tackled both of them off the bed and took place under the quilt. Unfortunately somehow Kool-Aid was still pinned under Cobb but now on the floor.

"I must get this bed someday, dork." Cobb gazed over to the now snoring 1stAid.

"Get off my bed, 1stAid! And you, get off of me before you get any stupid ideas."

* * *

Cobb and Kool-Aid were now outside and stood in front a large blue tent. Kool-Aid kept looking back at it and then Cobb.

"You sure this is the place? It looks kind of weird."

"Yeah. That's what Booker at the police station drew for us, dork." Cobb stared at the tent and then down to a piece of paper with a kid looking drawing of a blue tent. In the corner the drawing was an arrow pointing to the tent that said 'Katrina's tent…. I think.'

"Ok then, whatever. You go in first."

"What! Why me, dork?"

"It was your idea."

"Yeah but… arrr. Fine. If it'll make you go in as well, dork." Cobb folded the picture and stuck in Kool-Aid's pocket seeing as he didn't have any in his long dress looking shirt. Kool-Aid just stayed there until Cobb came out a couple of minutes later.

"Well, what happened?"

"Nothing. I paid her 50 bells and she said I'll have 'good fortune.' It's a rip off, dork." Cobb went over to a tree and kicked it. "I just wasted bells for nothing!"

"I told you so."

"Blah!" Cobb shook the tree out of frustration and a bag of bells fell from the tree. "Huh?" Cobb picked it up.

"What is that?"

"It's 1,000 bells! I take back everything I said, dork!" Cobb ran over to another tree to see if anything would happen and another bag of bells fell. "I'm going to be rich!"

"No way! That can't happen! Not anywhere would that happen!"

Cobb paused and came over to pat Kool-Aid on the shoulder. "I understand your jealousy and this is Boo Town, dork."

"What! Have you lost it! I'm not jealous over some bells! I've got more bells than the town people have combined! …And oh yeah… this is Boo Town. What was I thinking?"

"Nothin' apparently, dork. Now you will excuse me as I go to claim the rest of my fortune." With that Cobb ran off.

"This still smells fishy. Oh, that's just me. I haven't taken a shower yet. Either way, this is still suspicious. Why am talking to myself!" Kool-Aid faced the tent and went inside. The place seemed very much larger in there than it was outside which he took notice to.

"What the fuzz?" Kool-Aid looked around confused while preying eyes watched him from behind a table intently.

"Come, you kinky child."

"Who said that?" Kool-Aid looked at a panther or jaguar or just a plain black life size cat, I don't know, that sat at the other end of the room wearing Arabic type clothes. "Oh."

"I am Katrina the fortune teller. Would you like me to tell your fortune? It will only cost a very small amount of 50 bells."

"I'm on to you kitty cat so watch yourself."

Katrina narrowed her eyes. "Ah. A smart one, are you? We shall see about that."

"Yes I am and yes we will." Kool-Aid handed her over the bells and thus she began her chanting. "Nope. I'm not listening." He covered his ears but heard a couple of things like 'she sees a worm strip dancing in a ladle.'

"You can uncover your ears now my child."

"What? I'm still not listening."

"Hmm." Katrina leaned over the table removed his hands. "Your fortune was not a good one. Watch your step I would advice."

"That's it? That was lame." Kool-Aid walked outside to see if anything would happen. "Maybe I should try shaking a tree." Remembering she said his luck was not to be good he didn't cause maybe bees would fall instead.

"On second thought... Oh please I'm actually going to listen to her?" He began to walk over to a tree and tripped. "What in the world?" He got back up started to walk again and fell.

"Ok. Something's wrong." He came up and twice as fast he fell yet again. "She must've cursed me!" Kool-Aid looked down to inspect himself and saw his shoelaces tied.

"It was just a trick. I knew it." He was going back to the tent and fell again then decided to untie his shoes before continuing.

* * *

"Ah. Welcome yet again."

"Don't give me that, your tricking people somehow and I'm the only one who does that around here!"

"Is that so? I do not make things up. The fortunes are at random. I can not determine what happens to you."

"I don't believe you."

"Come. Perhaps I can try something special for you."

"I'm not falling for that. I've falling enough as it is." Kool-Aid turned tail and proceeded to go out of the tent.

"Ah, wait. How do you explain all the good fortunes that have fallen upon the green pig then?"

He stopped and thought of that for a while. "I don't know but I know you have something to do with it."

"Indeed I do. I told him of his luck to come. Now let me tell you of yours to be of whatever you wish it to be."

Kool-Aid paused. "So if I said something like… luck with girls, what would you say?"

"Ha. But of course, a growing young lad like you I would say to pay me for my services first and I shall see what I can do."

"It's not like I have anything to lose." He went over and gave her the money and she did the whole ritual again but this time this pink like substance sprayed out from someplace into the air and poured down on him.

"You may uncover your ears."

"What?"

"Uncover your ears."

"You're done?"

"YES!"

"Ok." Kool-Aid uncovered his ears. "What do you read now?"

"Yes. Your fortune is that of love."

"Yeah." He waited for something to happen. "Now what?"

"Go and see what is to come."

"Whatever." Kool-Aid made his way back outside. "And… nothing is happening."

"You must be patient and stop standing there! You'll scare the other customers away!" Katrina yelled from inside the tent and since there was nothing else to do he moved on. Reasoning, for once, Kool-Aid searched for a female subject to see what was to happen because then thinking finding a male one would not be what he wanted. A few trees over and on the other side of the museum was Dotty the bunnies house from which came running Dotty herself from a herd of her friends toward him.

"Hi, Kool-Aid! We we're all going to see Katrina and were wondering if you had been there already, boogley-boo. That way you can come…" Dotty got within 10 feet of him and stopped. Her eyes turned red like they usually do when she's surprised and then back to normal and glided her way over to him.

She placed her hand on his chest and slid it up and down his abs. "Oooo, Kool-Aid. Have you been working out lately, boogley-boo?"

"I… I…" Kool-Aid was stunned. This was great. "This is so awesome!"

"You are awesome." Dotty moved in closer and leaned up against his right shoulder still dwindling her finger and going lower with each stroke of her finger making him tremble a little and closing in with her face to his but because I do not like writing about such, Bunnie came from the group of friends wondering what Dotty was up to.

"Konnichiwa, Kool-Aid. So Dotty, is he joining us, hee hee?"

"I'll join him any day, boogley-boo." Dotty avoided eye contact with Bunnie and kept it on Kool-Aid.

"Is it getting hot here? I think I have to go now." Not exactly knowing how to handle the situation maybe some time of assessing it would help but then Bunnie got in distance as well jolted to grab his left hand.

"I would never want you to go, hee hee." Bunnie lowered her head and made a pout face bringing up her free right hand to the bottom of her lip.

"Me neither, boogley-boo." Dotty snuggled closer, which to Kool-Aid's amazement didn't know she could.

"Well… I wouldn't want to but… I'm not feeling to good… so… you know."

"Aw, you want me to kiss it feel better, hee hee?"

Kool-Aid's eyes lit up but he kept mentally kicking himself. "I… got to go." He made a mad dash for it but was held up by the final friend of the group Nosegay the anteater from behind.

"But if you go now Kool-Aid you won't be able to see what I can do with my trunk and tongue, yummy one." Nosegay hoped on his back put her hands around his collar and flicked her tongue in front of him.

Now he was starting to think he was a doomed man, a very, very, very, happily doomed man when Cobb came back from his expedition.

"Alright! Wrestling time again, dork!" Cobb leaped and landed on Nosegay causing her grip to let loose and having a domino effect of all of them landing upon the floor. Taking his chance Kool-Aid sped off.

"Hey! Where you going! We were wrestling, dork!" Cobb got up totally unaware that he just jumped a bunch of girls and dusted himself.

"Home! To my fish!" A couple of seconds later he realized they would go there so he headed the other direction and went to the boating dock. At the boating dock Kapp'n had already shoved off so he swam for his boat.

"Yo! Wait!"

"Arrg. Who be there?" Kapp'n stopped paddling and saw Kool-Aid pull up to the side of the boat. "Ah ye beist right in time."

Kool-Aid pulled himself on and kept glancing back between breaths to see if anyone had followed.

"What be the problem, boy?"

"Huh?" He turned to see Kapp'n.

"Ye be in a hurry for a reason, no?"

"Oh… yeah. Just… almost… got… carried away."

"Yer look hurt. Ye ok, clam kid?"

"Yeah. I'm…in some… discomfort." He finally caught his breath and sat back. "I hate running."

"Why dontcher tell me 'bout it? We gots plenty time before shore."

"I don't know."

"Blarg. Nonsense. Who else yer talk to?"

True. There was no harm in that. "Well I went to see this fortune teller today and she…"

"Her name wouldn't be Kertrina would it?"

"Wait, how'd you know that?"

"Yerg. She be an old lady friend of mine. She travel to differ irelans long time ago. Now go on."

"Ok… I got my fortune told and she happened to mention… cough… love… cough and then…you know, all the girls started going crazy for me and that's why I'm here."

"Err yes. I know what yer pippin' 'bout." The ship docked to Boo Island and Kool-Aid got off. "Was fermone, boy."

"What's fermone?"

"Yer know. Dere ting which all the animals go gaga with lerve."

"…Pheromone?"

"Yes'm. Dat dere what she puts on ye."

"That's what was sprayed on me! …That's… sick… and a good idea for future purposes."

"Har. She be up to her old tricks, be she now?"

"So I was right!" He paused. "How did she get my shoes tied together?"

"She use her tail from underneath der table." Kapp'n breathed deeply. "Da tings she could do wif dat tail were great."

Kool-Aid just stared at him with some disgust. "I don't want to know… that stuff. What about the bells?"

"Arg. We never got dat far. She stop travlein' before we got to dat. Yerg. Good ol' times." Kapp'n starred off to the stars and sighed. "Welp. I be off to be back 'bout tree. I see yous in no times at all. Later, clam kid." With that he sailed off.

Kool-Aid strolled off to meet with Elina. She lay on the beach shore underneath the shadow of a palm, napping. With the opportunity to tan and more of a chance to cool off figuring out that walking doesn't do the trick Kool-Aid did the same. Naps would forever rule the as one of the best qualities of the island minus the bugs and sand ending up in places they aren't normally found.

He woke around noon, toastier than usual, apparently because he was missing his shirt.

"Elina!"

"Oh, palm. You're awake." She bent over and swept him up in a hug. The thought of something wrong happening suddenly clouded his mind when he saw she was wearing his shirt, and he probably wasn't awake for it.

"Why are you wearing my shirt!" He shouted after she stopped hugging him and he air could reach his lungs once again.

"Well you haven't been here in so long I thought that it would be better to take your shirt and be happy instead of be mad for you not visiting and me slapping you, palm."

"I see how that would benefit both of us."

"Yup, palm."

"So nothing happen between us?"

"What do you mean, palm?"

"Never mind." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that stuff washed off when I swam to Kapp'n's boat."

"You're going to get burnt if you stay in the sun any longer, palm."

"You should know. You're the one who took my shirt."

* * *

It was about two thirty or so in the afternoon and Kool-Aid and Elina hung out inside her cabana bungalow place, thinking, Kool-Aid basically about how to get back at Katrina. Elina's place was kind of empty with only a dresser, wooden bench, a birdcage without the bird, and her pet coconut. She supposedly lost everything on that small island she lived on. Riiight.

Kool-Aid sat on the bench rolling the coconut under his foot and Elina stared outside through the open door from the other side of the bench.

"This is boring. I don't see how you could do nothing all day long. Don't you have needs or anything?"

"Needs?" Elina scoped her place. "Yes. More furniture, palm."

"What about a guy, or does that long trunk of yours suit you nicely?"

She seemed to turn a little red when he mentioned that. "I'm fine, thank you." Elina looked down to her feet now. "And besides, you're a guy, palm."

"What's that got to do with the subject?"

"Well… everything really, palm." Elina slunk down next to Kool-Aid and held the hand that was on his lap. "We could… fulfill each others needs."

Kool-Aid seemed curious at that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, palm." Elina drew closer to him and crept her hand down his pocket to… search for furniture. She grabbed random items and spread them out around the place. "Oh, yay. New stuff for me, palm. And look, a pretty picture of a tent."

"That was evil." Kool-Aid leaned back and rolled his eyes.

Elina turned around and smiled. "I know, palm." Then turned back.

"You know what else is evil?" Kool-Aid kicked the coconut and it rolled out the door. "I am."

"Nooooooo, CooooCooooo!" Elina ran after it.

"Agh." Kool-Aid threw his head back again to think. "Oh wait. That's it!"

He jumped to his feet and ran out the door as Elina came back with her pet, pushing it out of the way and into the sea.

"No! Coco! Do you not like me anymore, palm!"

Meanwhile Kool-Aid fished out a net from his pockets and hunted for a bug.

"Are you happy, palm!"

Kool-Aid stalked a butterfly as Elina trotted over. "Happy? Why, yes. Yes I am." He was being sarcastic of course.

"You scared away Coco, palm."

"Why do you need that stupid coconut when there are plenty around?"

Elina plopped down to think it through. "Umm… I don't know, palm." Then lunged at Kool-Aid's legs. "It was my friend!"

In cause and effect pattern Kool-Aid fell. "Man… the things I deal with. I think the floor likes me today as well."

"Arg. I be here now." Kapp'n docked to find Elina wearing Kool-Aid's shirt and holding on to his feet while he held a net and both on the floor. "Boy yer have lots of problems."

It was now about a quarter after three and Kool-Aid was back on mainland just underneath the museum acre, next to the pond, holding a purple butterfly seeing as putting that down your in your pants might not feel to well. Out of nowhere was a red sports car driven by his brother and pulled up next to him. 1stAid just grinned and Kool-Aid stared. There was an irregularly long pause.

The silence was getting stupid so Kool-Aid spoke. "How the hell?"

"Ha ha! I got a car and you don't! You are even more pathetic… Nice butterfly."

"You stole that, didn't you?"

"No. I found this crystal ball and traded it to a dumb giraffe for a dirty car. It only needed to be cleaned."

"So it was you!" Katrina poked out from behind some trees and peered down at 1stAid. "You have messed up business and stolen my precious jewel! For that you shall pay! I shall now hex you!"

1stAid just looked over Katrina. "Wow. You're hot. Want to get in my car?"

"No!" Katrina extended her claws over 1stAid's face.

"Wait." Kool-Aid interrupted. "You mean I caught this bug for nothing and you still got something bad done to you? I hate this place. I quit."

He let go of the butterfly and Katrina began to twitch. 1stAid and Kool-Aid just watched. Katrina then pounced toward the bug going over the car and landed in the pond where the current took her down stream to eventually end up in the ocean.

"Ha. I guess I did get back at her." Kool-Aid jumped into the passenger side of car. "Off to the store."

1stAid stepped on the gas and ran into a tree that dropped Cobb onto the hood of the car.

"Hi, badness brothers, dork."

1stAid leaned over to see the front of the vehicle. "Agh. Now I got bacon all over the car." He put the shift in reverse and then pointed in the correct direction of course.

Kool-Aid helped Cobb go over the windshield and onto the trunk. "What were you doing in that tree?"

"Still looking for bells, dork."

"How was that going?"

"Not good. Turns out that they were chocolate, dork. Didn't go to waste though. Tasty."

"Hah. Chocolate stuffed pig."

"I'd actually eat that." 1stAid put in and continued to drive like a mad man.

After an unfortunate run in with a couple more trees and some livestock they finally made it to Nookingtons. 1stAid hoped out of the car and made a beeline for the store. A couple of seconds later you could hear a scream outside coming from the inside. Then 1stAid came out to the car and backed it up slamming into a tree. Putting it back in driving gear he crashed through the glass window of the store and is seeing running once again out of the store. He bumps into Kool-Aid before rams straight into a tree and passes out.

Nook hurriedly came out of the store after knowing the cost was clear and spoke. "I don't get that brother of yours. He just came into he store and screamed then ran out."

Kool-Aid shook his head and walked in normally like it was an everyday thing, because it was. Cobb who had fallen off the trunk during the process just followed him.

Nook ran in front to greet his customers, he to not caring of the ordeal as Timmy and Tommy delt with the mess and covered 1stAid with leaves to avoid getting any on lookers. Kool-Aid bought a couple of things and paid for the damage as usual then dragged his brother to the car and threw him in the trunk with the groceries as Cobb sat in the passenger seat. Kool-Aid then drove to a nearby ditch where they dropped his brother into before taking Cobb home and heading home to clean off the car and finding a good place to hide it. He took the groceries out and realized he forgot to get the dead locks and journal.

"Ah. Tomorrow then." He closed the trunk, pushed his Gyroid over for the night, and went inside. A purple butterfly soon after landed on the Gyroid who had been following him the rest of the day for new chaos to come.

* * *

As the sunset the figure of a boat containing to people paddled idly on the sea.

"Yerg. It has been a long time, no?"

Katrina sighed and looked down at the water. "Yes. Maybe I should try something new for business in the future."

"Ye be onto something good dere."

"Maybe someday I'll have my revenge."

"Arg. Don't count on it. Dem boys is trouble. Best leave alone."

"Perhaps… But it will not be that simple to get rid of me." She smiled evilly. Suddenly the boat got knocked over by a floating corpse and they fell into the ocean. Gulliver floated by.

"Yerg. Good ol' days."

To be Continued...

Disclaimer: I refer to myself as the disclaimer, get used to it. Anyway, reviews for this chapter would be greatly appreciated as to whether it's ok the way it is or not. Also ideas for other chapters can help so much more.

As for me sounding like an intellectually literate moron… I always was one. I just like acting stupid a lot. It's easier for me.


End file.
